7kppfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarad/Script
Week 1 If observed at Welcome Feast The third prince of Corval is infamous for his womanizing ways, so don't take it to heart when noting your particular perusal, Prince Zarad gives you a flirtatious look. Despite knowing better, you can feel his dark, big, beguiling eyes pulling you in. The candlelight dances across his honey skin and makes his chestnut hair look like it's streaked with gold. His tall, toned frame is covered from top to bottom in fancy silks and jewels, but the way he moves makes it clear he views them as annoyances, not baubles to be shown off. He has a natural cat-like grace, that can't help but make you feel a little nervous. A Court Lady: You never got to know the third prince very well. If one can truly say the know anyone well in the Corval Court. You didn't move in the same circles. You were firmly ensconced with the respectable ladies of court and their favorites. Like the foreign princess and the Emperor's favorite niece. Prince Zarad only attended events with much...less respectable guest. You knew the rumors about him of course. That he flirted with all and gave his heart to none. That he was hopeless and unambitious, only here to play. You never gave them much credence. In Corval, to have as uniform a reputation as the Prince meant you went around carefully cultivating it. And if he could do that, he was much more than he seemed. Other MCs: You don't know much about the mysterious prince of Corval. Merely the rumors about his flirtatious and superfluous nature. Still, like most things from Corval, it's best to assume he is more than he seems. Conversation Zarad: Polite conversation would be a perfectly wasteful way to spend our limited time together this evening, and I do my very best not to waste the time with lovely ladies that could be spent in much more interesting ways. In complete defiance of all social convention and the well-behaved polite chatter of your fellow delegates, the prince sweeps into another showy bow, holding out his hand to you. Zarad: Shall we dance, my lady? Since you are now uncomfortably close you can hear the breath against your ear as he whispers outrageous compliments and flirts with you shamelessly, all the while leading the waltz so masterfully that even if you weren't a good dancer, he would make the pair of you look graceful. How do you respond? The music stops, having reached the end of the current song and so the prince ends your dance with a great flourish, bowing over your hand and giving it a light kiss. Zarad: Thank you for the delightful dance, MC. I very much look forward to getting to know you better in the coming weeks. How do you respond? The prince certainly lived up to his reputation as a flirt, but you get the feeling there is more to him than how he behaves. It might be intriguing if it wasn't so dangerous. * See Zarad's Stargazing Invitation References Category:Corval Category:Script